<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover Art:  The Beast in the Black Forest by Paradigmparadoxical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738090">Cover Art:  The Beast in the Black Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmparadoxical/pseuds/Paradigmparadoxical'>Paradigmparadoxical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmparadoxical/pseuds/Paradigmparadoxical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for KillerKueen's fic 'The Beast in the Black Forest.'</p><p>
  <em>Belle doesn’t think its too much to ask that she make her own decisions, which is how she finds herself in the Black Forest at night, hunting the thing that’s been terrorizing her village.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover Art:  The Beast in the Black Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKueen/gifts">KillerKueen</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963812">The Beast in the Black Forest</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKueen/pseuds/KillerKueen">KillerKueen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/81d7c63ce7dfe9b99ebd353134bb0e56/cbfdfa9f5714fa3b-cf/s500x750/1a9708afb044310158fdf463d3d134f5e6ff7d4e.png"></a>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>